


Dangerous

by sappho3010



Series: Shadowhunters Imagines [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Eating Disorders, Mild Blood, Other, Starvation, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: After your friend Simon gets turned into a vampire, your boyfriend Raphael forbids you from seeing him. However, worried about Simon, you go against your boyfriend’s wishes.
Relationships: Raphael Santiago/Reader, Raphael Santiago/You, Simon Lewis & Reader, Simon Lewis & You
Series: Shadowhunters Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995877
Kudos: 9





	Dangerous

“You can’t see him,” your boyfriend, Raphael, informed you with a sigh.

You looked at him incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean I️ can’t see him?” you inquired defiantly.

Gently, Raphael placed a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to calm you down as he could already tell that you were growing angry. 

“I️ mean it isn’t safe, mi amour. Simon’s not in control and I️ need to protect you,” he explained.

You shook your head, your boyfriend’s attempts to sweet-talk you entirely futile. 

“Simon wouldn’t hurt me,” you countered, your voice low and fierce with determination.

Raphael spoke after a long drawn out exhale.

“Look, the whole situation is a bit complicated-“ he began before you interrupted him.

“Complicated? What do you mean complicated? Is Simon alright?” you asked, the volume and pitch of your voice both rising as a clear indication of your panicked state.

Raphael immediately regretted his choice of words, feeling a twinge of guilt for being the one to make you worry. 

“He’ll be fine,” the clan leader assured, but the care that he used in choosing his words made it easy for you to read in between the lines. 

You shook your head slowly.

“…Meaning he’s not fine now. Raph, what are you not telling me?” you asked impatiently, folding your arms across your chest.

“I️ promise you it’s nothing to worry about-“ he began to assure you, but you interrupted him as his words were beginning to feel more and more hollow. 

Something was wrong with your friend and you intended to find out exactly what was going on.

“Raphael!” you bit impatiently, giving him an icy death glare.

Raphael gave a resigned sigh. “He’s not…feeding properly,” he admitted, bracing himself for your reaction.

Immediately you went forward in an attempt to get past your boyfriend.

“I️ need to go see him,” you stated.

Raphael took you by the shoulders, holding you back and looked you directly in the eyes.

“You can’t. Your blood would be too much temptation for him,” he explained.

“But maybe I️ can talk some sense into him? Look, I’ll be fine, I️ just need to-“

“No. The answer is no and that is final.”

—

Plan B was to ask for forgiveness instead of permission. 

You were pretty familiar with the ins and outs of the Hotel DuMort from all of the times sneaking in and out to see Raphael. Finding and getting into Simon’s room, while not the simplest of tasks, was not outside of the realm of possibilities for you.

“[Y/N], how did you get in here?” Simon asked, immediately shooting up.

You didn’t answer, stunned and mouth agape as you took in the sight of your friend before you. He was pale. Of course he was pale; all vampires were pale. 

And yet, it was somehow different, making Simon appear beyond undead and giving him an unearthly and sickly complexion. His pupils were also overly dilated as he looked at you and his hands were trembling at his sides.

“Simon,” was all you could manage to say at first as you stood there in shock.

Your first instinct was to comfort him, so you immediately took a step forward. 

Simon reacted by flinched and putting his shaky hands up in front of him.

“Don’t,” he warned, his voice broken. 

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes as you looked at him. You wanted to make sure that he was okay, but clearly he wasn’t. In that moment all you wanted to do was to take all of his suffering away.

“Simon, it’s okay. I’m here. I️ wanna help you,” you said. You weren’t entirely sure what else to say.

Simon continued to stare at you intensely in a manner that sent a shiver down your spine. His pupils were still dilated and you could feel his gaze on your throat. Suddenly, you became increasingly aware of your heartbeat in all of the pulse points on your body.

“You-“ he breathed, his stare unwavering, but stopped as if he couldn’t manage to say anymore. The one word, however, was enough for you to see that his fangs were out.

Slowly, you took a cautious step back, afraid to make any sudden movements. However, neither the wariness of your movement nor Simon’s weak state prevented his new predatory instincts from taking over.

He was a blur as he rushed over to you, trapped you in his grasp before you could even so much as blink. With a hissing sound, he sunk his sharp teeth into your neck, causing you to gasp at the sharp pain. It didn’t last for long though, the vampire venom quickly masking the pain.

His grip tightened around your waist as he drank his fill, and he pulled your head farther back to gain better leverage. He sucked on your skin hard, gulping down your blood hungrily in a frenzy.

It didn’t last for much longer though. Soon enough Simon was detached from your neck. Raphael had pulled him away from you, throwing the other vampire hard enough to hit the back wall. 

Your boyfriend hissed menacingly at the fledging, fuming with anger.

Simon got up slowly, looking at both of you with complete and utter horror.

“[Y/N], I’m so sorry,” he started, taking a step forward.

In a flash, Raphael was in front of you.

“Stay back before I️ kill you,” he said. Even you could feel he weight of his words as you could tell that he meant them wholeheartedly.

You grabbed your boyfriend’s arm.

“Raph, don’t blame Simon. This is my fault, okay? If anything, you should be angry with me,” you explained.

He whirled around to face you, his expression maintaining the same threatening intensity.

“Don’t worry, I’m furious with you too!” he exclaimed, causing you to swallow hard.

“Raphael-“ you began.

“Let’s get you patched up and then we’ll talk about this,” he grumbled, gesturing to the wound on your neck before shooting Simon another death glare. “And we’re not finished."


End file.
